Escaflowne at A Carnival
by Ztarlight
Summary: They finally got to the Carnival! But who knows what will happen next...
1. Default Chapter

[Alllllllllright! Finally up! Sorry it took so long. My dad got sick, then I had to play baby-sitter for my nephews, and my house is a mess! (Well,it's  
actually an apartment, but who cares?)Nevertheless, I took the time to answer my wonderful fans. I know, I know, I said I would chapter these   
to the yard sale, but that was before I decided to make THIS a multichaptered fic. OK, I don't own Escaflowne, Dodge, Ford, blah, blah, blah.  
And note to Tayles, as long as I am getting positive support (and as long as I'm not *cough* dead) I'll continue to write these fic's. :) ]  
  
Escaflowne at A Carnival - Part 1: The Chase  
  
Our story left off with Dilandau and Folken driving off in their newly stolen hot red Dodge Viper. Frowning, Hitomi burst open the garage and   
hopped into the Ford convertible. [Whatever color you want, I'm too lazy to pick. :P) "C'mon, guys. Let's go hunt 'em down!"  
  
Van sweatdropped. "And just WHY would we want to do that?"  
  
Hitomi shrugged. "I don't know. Just for fun, I guess. I'm bored as hell."  
  
"But Hitomi," Van said as he got in, "you don't know how to drive."  
  
Hitomi flashed a cute smile. "Nobody has to know." She put the car into gear and ran over Blob George as she drove down the driveway. Merle  
and Allen jumped in the back. As Hitomi pulled into the street, she began to give it more gas. Millerna ran after the Ford cautiously, cafeful not  
to dirty her dress. "Allen! Wait for me!" she whined. Allen limply stuck out his arm. "Ugh. I can't reach," he said flatly. "Sorry, Millerna." He turned  
around and snickered.  
  
Just as Hitomi hit the pedal hard, Millerna jumped as far as she could and reached for anything she could grab. Allen suddenly screamed and  
nearly fell out of the car. As luck may have it, Millerna had grabbed Allen's hair, and was now swaying in the breeze behind the car. Hitomi spotted  
the Viper up ahead. Millerna pulled herself in as Hitomi raced to catch up.  
  
########################################################  
  
In the Viper, Dilly smiled as the wind whipped through his hair.Sitting next to him was Folken, who had lost alot of color. His knuckles were white  
from gripping the seat so hard, all the while muttering, " I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die...I'm gonna die..."  
  
Dilly laughed. "Oh, come on, Folkie. Your chances of dying are the same as the chances are of me being insane."  
  
Folken gropped the seat even harder. "Those aren't very good odds!" he yelled.  
  
Dilly glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Hitomi gaining on him. "Oh, LOOK, Folkie!! It's my flamethrower friend!" As Dilly waved frantically, his  
car began to swerve back and forth along the freeway. A bit confused, Hitomi followed his actions. Soon the entire road was swerving along, with  
Dilly leading the way. Folken eased up a bit to turn around and take pictures. "Boy, you sure don't see THIS everyday." snap, snap  
  
Dilly got off the highway and turned into the carnival entrance. Hitomi followed. Millerna climbed on Allen's hair, putting a hand over his mouth, then  
his nose, and pulled herself in, suffocating Allen.  
  
At the entrance, a clown was there to greet them.. "Welcome to the Krazy Karnival. I'm representing ChocoHut. Would you be interested in a free  
sample..."  
  
Millerna plopped in between Merle and Allen as the clown began to talk. She looked over at Allen. "Aw, the poor boy passed out. I guess I'll have   
to give him mouth-to-mouth." Allen quickly opened his eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The clown glared at Allen. "Ya' know, if you don't like chocolate milk, you could have just said so." He walked away.  
  
The 5 looked at the entrance to the carnival. "Well," Van decided, "we may as well go in."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED   
  
  
(As of right now, this will be 3 chapters long. I just figured I should get this up now, and I'll post the other two sometime later today - Ztarlight ) 


	2. Part 2 - The Main Attractions

  
  
  
Part 2 - The Main Attractions  
  
  
The Carnival had brought out the kid in Dilandau. He couldn't run fast enough from booth to booth. But what really caught his eye was the   
assembly of what was probably the greatest invention on earth---the making of cotton candy.  
  
"Folken..." Dilly said, drooling, "this...this is...incredible. This is amazing! This is--" stuff, stuff, stuff " DELICIOUS! WOW!! Folken, tell me, what  
IS this anyway?"   
  
Silence from Folken. (If I tell him, who knows what will happen!)  
  
Dilly grabbed his shirt collar. "C'mon, your supposed to be smart! YOU'RE A FREAKIN' CYBORG FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!!!!"  
  
Folken frowned. "How does being a cyborg have anything to do with being intellegent?"  
  
sweatdrop, slap "DUH! METAL conducts ELECTRICITY, which is caused by a SPARK, which causes FIRE, you NUMBSKULL!! FIRE!!!  
FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!!! I'd worship you, but I ALREADY worship my FLAMETHROWER!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A man standing nearby heard the entire conversation and walked over to them. "A human cyborg,huh? You'll make a great addition to the freak   
tent!" He hoisted Folken over his shoulders. Folken waved his arms, screaming. "Dilly? DILLY!! Help! I'm being abducted by a normal!!!"  
  
Dilly sweatdropped. (Again? Ah, he'll be fine. Back to...cotton candy, ohhh...") drool, drool  
  
  
Meanwhile, the rest of the gang was having a decent time...considering the circumstances. Merle got high off of the caramel apples, Van got a   
kick out of the water tank with the people inside, Hitomi loved just about everything, and Millerna plain disappeared for awhile. Allen took a head  
count. (1...2...3...where did Millerna go---not that I really care.) A moment later she came dashing back. "Allen, LOOK! I got us something." She  
held up two tickets.  
  
Allen yawned. "For what, the freak show?"  
  
"Huh? No, that's what these are." She held up an envelope. "These are foooooooor..." she grabbed his arm and dragged him around the   
corner, "TA-DA! The tunnel of loooooove!"  
  
Allen gulped. "The t-t-tunnel of l...l...love?!" He kept stuttering as Millerna dragged him off.  
  
Van rolled his eyes. Merle pointed to a sign. "Look, Vannie! There's a circus show here." She read off the sign. " 'Trapeze artists, lion tamers,  
fire eaters.' "  
  
In the distance, a voice could be heard loud and clear. "FIRE?! LET ME IN THERE!!  
  
Dilandau came rushing through, a wagon full of suger bags trailing behind him. He skidded to a halt to throw Hitomi on top. "C'mon, flamethower  
friend! I've got a marvelous invention that I know you'll love..." Dilly's voice faded as he walked into the tent.  
  
Alone with Van, Merle purchased 2 tickets and clung to his arm. "Come on, Van," she said sweetly, "let's go see the show."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
